


【菲翔】虎视眈々

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【菲翔】虎视眈々

左翔太郎是在极不情愿的情况下从睡眠状态中脱离出来的。他似乎做了个老派硬汉风格电影的梦，梦里充斥着黑咖啡、威士忌和高档雪茄的气息。然而在苏醒之际，气味只有黑咖啡依稀尚存不说，胸口还多了什么沉重的东西，压得他有些喘不过气来。与此同时，菲利普的声音如同循环闹铃一般在耳畔响起。  
“翔太郎，喂，听我说啊翔太郎……”  
“……唔，现在才几点啊菲利普……”翔太郎不情愿地睁眼，没好气道。  
伏在他身上的少年到是并不在意搭档兼恋人糟糕的起床气，坐直了身体兴高采烈地向对方展示放在床边显然分量不小的箱子，双眼如发现新鲜事物的孩童一般闪闪发光。  
“翔太郎，你听说过BDSM么？”  
“……欸？”  
菲利普将手中的箱子略一倾斜，箱内令人面红耳赤的诡异玩具便哗啦啦散落了满床。“BDSM，即Bondage & Discipline，Sadism & Masochism，指对人类性行为进行的训育和训练。多为虐恋调教，以达到彼此的性愉悦*……”  
听着搭档滔滔不绝的介绍，翔太郎顿时感觉寒毛直竖。毕竟他和菲利普是两人一体的侦探，这个头衔的重点不光在于两人一体还在于侦探，而目前所有的证据即使在外行都能顺利推理出正确的结果。  
“打住。我是不知道你有突然检索了一些什么啦，但是你休想把这些东西用在我身上。”  
“欸——”少年那双方才还闪着光的眉眼瞬间垂了下去，全然一副挨踢了的狗狗的委屈模样，假使认真看，似乎还能看到明显垮下去的柔软耳朵和尾巴。菲利普相当清楚这幅表情每次都能成功撼动half boil柔软的内心，屡试不爽。果然，左翔太郎精心摆出的威严表情出现了一丝裂缝。这通常意味着不可以商量的事情变得有了商量余地。  
“书上说，bdsm是在安全、理智、知情同意的基础之上，也就是说双方互相相当信任才能进行。所以翔太郎是不信任我么？”  
“唔……”  
眼看着翔太郎距离妥协就差临门一脚，菲利普适时抛下最后一颗重磅炸弹。  
“啊，还是说，你害怕呢？”  
硬汉当然不能害怕，于是左翔太郎再一次轻易大跨步走进了搭档布置的陷阱之中。

“啊，差点忘了，我们得先定个安全词。”  
“嗯？翔太郎正瞪着被带着粉色绒毛手铐铐起并栓在床头的双手陷入对人生的自我怀疑之中，一时有些跟不上菲利普的话题。  
“就是当你觉得超过负荷想要结束时候说的词，类似于暗号。让我想想……joker怎么样？”少年一边在手边的玩具堆里挑挑拣拣一边思考道，“或者cyclone也可以。”  
“不不不，你这是要让我每次变身的时候都想起来吗？绝对不行，驳回！”  
“但平时就很常用的话比较容易想得起来吧，那风都君？风都塔？风都？”  
“绝对不要，这也太常用了吧？”  
“嘁。”少年啧了一下舌，难得露出了与若菜公主颇为相似的不耐烦神情，“那要不你学猫叫算了。”  
“哈？”  
“这个话题一直进行下去太浪费时间了，就这样吧。”菲利普伸手扯过一条黑色缎带系在翔太郎眼前，手法娴熟地打了个蝴蝶结，适时结束了这个话题。“嗯，感觉还不错。”  
忽然被剥夺了视觉使得翔太郎一时有些不安，连带着也将安全词的话题抛在了脑后。他在黑暗之中感觉到菲利普的手指轻触了他的脸颊，然后一路沿着脖颈滑落，最后将手掌覆在他的胸前，动作极为缓慢地解开他睡衣前的扣子。  
“……菲利普……”  
“嘘。”被唤了名字的少年凑近恋人耳边压低声线安抚道，“别动，就一会儿。”  
失去视觉令其他感官都变得敏感了起来，而菲利普不知有意还是无意呼在耳畔的气息令翔太郎下意识抿紧了唇。他感觉到菲利普的双手逐渐向下游移到自己的胸前，骨节分明的指掌握住属于男性的平坦胸乳，毫不客气地揉捏了起来。  
“唔……男人的胸有什么好摸的。”  
“翔太郎的就很好摸，手感很好。”菲利普轻笑了一声，相当恶劣地用指甲从乳尖刮过，引得身下人轻微一颤，“只要像这样，这里就会立起来了。”  
原本被玩弄胸部已经让翔太郎足够窘迫，加上菲利普忽然开始的调笑让他顿时涨红了。通常来说两人在上床时并不太多话，因此此时这份转变让翔太郎的不安又增加了些许。  
“腥话也是bdsm的一部分。”察觉到搭档的情绪变化，菲利普安慰性地解释道。虽然用着温柔的语调，却同时让右手沿着翔太郎的腰线一路向下，隔着睡裤握住了微微有了抬头趋势的阴茎，“不过你看来反应不错，这边也立起来了呢。”  
“呜……”被握住关键部位让翔太郎忍不住发出低声呜咽，身体不安地扭动了一下。他听见菲利普又发出一声轻笑，继而再是一阵布料摩擦的沙沙声，床垫之下的弹簧因为床上一人位置变动而短暂地吱呀作响。“菲利普？”  
“嗯，别乱动。”菲利普的声音是从他双腿之间传来的。少年趴在床位，伸手褪下了翔太郎的裤子，饶有兴趣地看着恋人半软的性器，然后张开嘴将它整个含了进去。  
阴茎忽然被温热的口腔包裹的冲击让翔太郎猛地一震，视觉被剥夺又使得敏感度倍增。他只觉得浑身都在发热，连带着大脑都要在这份燥热之后化成一滩浆糊。  
菲利普到并不是第一给翔太郎口，但次数却是屈指可数。好在连接行星图书馆的少年无论学什么都相当迅速。他小心翼翼收紧下巴避免牙齿与口中软肉发生磕碰，同时舌头灵活舔过柱身前端，模仿着舔舐冰棒时的动作。随着每一次的吞吐，翔太郎的呼吸愈发的凌乱了起来，嘴角边也溢出些许破碎的呻吟。  
待到翔太郎的性器完全挺立，菲利普却突然松开了嘴，爬起身似从要去够什么东西。失去口腔的刺激让翔太郎一下次从即将抵达高潮的上空坠落下去，然而他还没来得及失落，下一秒有什么冰凉的液体便滴落在他后穴附近，激得他一个激灵。  
“噫！什，什么……？”  
“放轻松，只是润滑液而已。”菲利普安抚性地拍了拍他的大腿，同时毫不客气地将更多润滑液涂抹在穴口附近，然后缓缓向里送进了两根手指，“你这里的嘴看起来已经相当饿了的样子。”  
“唔，这种话……啊！”翔太郎被菲利普的话语臊得面色通红，然而表达抗议的话语还未及一半便因为后穴突然增加的手指而硬生生转成一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“很容易就能进入三根手指了呢。你听，都能清楚听到咕啾咕啾的水声。”  
“都说……嗯……这种话……啊……”翔太郎感觉意识逐渐模糊，断断续续无法表述出完整的句子。他能清楚地感觉到菲利普的手指在自己体内变换着角度按压，却刻意避开那一点，使得空虚感与快感一同堆积，高涨的性欲几乎压得他喘不过气来。  
在彻底做完扩张后菲利普便撤回了手指，然而与翔太郎所预想的不同，他并没有如往常一样立马提枪上阵，却将一个塑料质感的椭圆形小东西送进了恋人此时早已又湿又软的后穴。  
“欸……？什么东西……呀？！”陌生的异物侵入身体的感觉让翔太郎稍有一丝恐惧，然而他的提问还没结束，便感觉前端被同样具有塑料质感的东西勒紧，奇异的感觉惊得他差点从床上跳起。  
“跳蛋和阴茎环。”菲利普解释的声音异常冷静。“因为是第一次所以我选了一些比较容易上手的玩具。”  
哪里容易上手了！翔太郎在心底默默吐槽道。他听到类似按钮被按下的咔哒一响，然后伴随着一阵马达运作的吱吱声，埋在他体内的玩具开始小幅度振动了起来。  
“哈啊……呜……”  
“看起来你还挺喜欢的呢，翔太郎。”菲利普似乎对搭档的反应相当满意。然后，在又是一阵布料摩擦的声音之后，翔太郎惊恐地感觉到床上另一个人的重量消失不见了，“那么你自己一个人先玩一会儿，我先去泡杯咖啡。还有昨天亚树子让我查的资料我还没有全部检索完毕。”  
“等等，哪有这个时候……啊！”翔太郎猛地起身想从床上坐起，却因为栓在床头的手铐又重重摔落回床上。体内的跳蛋因为他的动作而变换了位置，正好压在那一点上振动起来，“菲利普……！”  
回应他的是门扉阖上的咔哒一声轻响。

翔太郎在床上极不安分地扭动着身体试图缓解体内堆积过多的快感。菲利普给他留出的行动范围实在有限，稍一翻身便会被手铐扯住。埋在他身体内的跳蛋有规律地振动着，持续发出的电流声响在空荡荡的房间内显得异常巨大，使得他耳膜发烫。事实上，若不是束在阴茎上的环状塑料，翔太郎早就该达到不止一次的高潮。然而现在，他被强行锁在高潮前，过多的快感已然变成了难耐的折磨。他不知道菲利普究竟离开了多久，可能仅仅只有五分钟，对他而言却仿佛已经过去千万年。身下的床单已经因为他的动作而皱成一团，夺取他视觉的缎带被生理性的泪水浸湿，贴在脸上的感觉异常难受。  
有什么东西在脑海中发出啪的一声响，一瞬间翔太郎被某种无法表述的奇异情绪整个淹没。在他意识到时，他已经呜咽出声。  
“呜……菲利普……”  
“……嗯。”出乎他意料的是，菲利普的声音确确实实从他身边传来，下一秒，床垫的一边微微下陷，另一个人的重量再一次回到了床上。少年相当温柔地亲了亲他的额角，伸手替他摘掉了遮挡在眼前的缎带。“没事，我在。”  
恢复视觉的前几秒一切都显得异常刺眼，再加上先前快感和不安的双重刺激，当翔太郎看向菲利普时，他在搭档深色的瞳仁中看到了自己泪眼婆娑的倒影。  
“……喵……”当他说出这个词时，羞耻感使得翔太郎眼泪流得更加汹涌。这副模样实在异常糟糕，菲利普不得不将自己下唇咬到出血才克制住就这么将他按倒回床上操进床垫的冲动，提醒自己先安抚对方情绪才是自己此时该优先考虑的事情。  
少年解开手铐将恋人拉近自己，将他抱坐在自己腿上，然后伸手解开了阴茎环的束缚，再小心取出了依旧在不断振动着的跳蛋。  
当塑料质感的圆形物体被拉离身体的一瞬间翔太郎终于攀上了顶点。这次的高潮来得太过剧烈，以至于他控制不住向后扬起脖子，发出一声嘶哑的尖叫。他在约莫半分钟后才逐渐恢复意识，继而有些羞耻地发现自己像个幼儿一般整个人蜷缩在年下的恋人怀里，双手还死死拽住对方环在自己胸前的手臂。菲利普的身体并不算特别结实，甚至还有几分少年人的单薄，不过此时却让他感觉异常安心。他稍稍扭动着身子调整了一下坐姿，然后便感到有什么坚硬的柱状物体贴上了自己的尾椎，偏高的体温灼得他一惊。翔太郎转过头去，继而突然意识到了什么。  
“你刚刚只是把门打开又关上了，然后一直站在房间里看着我，根本没出去，对吧？”  
“……”回应他的是菲利普有些尴尬的一声假咳嗽。与先前的游刃有余不同，少年的脸上终于绷不住，多了几分符合年龄的窘迫。  
“……变态。”翔太郎噗嗤一声笑了出来，转过身将双手环在菲利普肩上，再一次拉近两人的距离，在开口时觉得自己总算还是找回了几分年上者的优越感，“现在、进来吧？”  
下一瞬间立场再次调换。菲利普伸手托住恋人的腰带着两人一同倒回床上，没有多余的废话便扶着自己早就硬到发痛的阴茎对准翔太郎的后穴一插到底。  
高潮过后的身体敏感异常，加上先前持续堆积的空虚感终于被填满让翔太郎忍不住呜咽出声。他伸手环在菲利普背上，随着少年的动作一起动着腰，并感觉到不久前才得以释放的阴茎才一次硬了起来。  
然而在两人都即将到达高潮的瞬间，菲利普却突然停了下来。  
“翔太郎，再喵一声吧？”  
“……欸？这个时候突然说什么呢？”性事被打断的不满让翔太郎皱起了眉头，抬腿用膝盖轻轻踢了一下菲利普的腰窝。  
“就一次？”菲利普小幅度挺了一下腰，低头用央求似得神奇看着翔太郎。  
真犯规，又是这个表情。像是小狗一般可怜巴巴的表情，总是让本来没得商量的事情有了可以商量的余地。翔太郎有些泄气地想道，却丝毫没有意识到自己看着对方时眼神中的那几分宠溺。  
“……喵……”他微微低下头，如此小声道。“……可以了吧，所以快点……啊！”  
菲利普确实还算讲理，在翔太郎满足他的要求之后便再次挺动腰肢，每一次都碾过恋人体内那一点并向着深处撞去。在几分钟后，两人终于一起达到了高潮。  
而不久之后照井亚树子惊恐地发现左翔太郎在替委托人找猫时再也没有学过猫叫便是后话了。

*摘自维基


End file.
